Like One Of Your French Girls
by wolvesandgirls
Summary: 'She took the final sip of her drink, going to stand up when Rose practically leapt at her from across the table, knocking aside her plate from breakfast and spilling toast crumbs all over the magazine Clara was reading. "No no no, stay there. I'm drawing you!"'


**A/N:** _The second of my 'Christmas Dinner Ficlets'. Clara and Rose fluff that's a wee bit suggestive. A tiny, little bit inspired by a scene from Ashes to Ashes. You'll know it if you've seen it. Enjoy. xx_

* * *

Clara was finishing the dregs of her tea, just on the verge of too cold, watching Rose across the table scrawling on a pad of paper.

Clara smiled at her girlfriend, admiring the way her tongue would peek out of her lips as she concentrated on whatever was in front of her.

She took the final sip of her drink, going to stand up when Rose practically leapt at her from across the table, knocking aside her plate from breakfast and spilling toast crumbs all over the magazine Clara was reading.

"No no no, stay there. I'm drawing you!" She said quickly, reclining as Clara sank back down into her chair.

"Really?" Clara asked, smiling as Rose nodded.

Clara felt a tightening in her chest, something more than what she was usually used to whenever she was in a relationship. She absentmindedly brushed away crumbs from around her, trying to look down and hide the ridiculous smile she was _sure_ she was wearing.

When she eventually got her blush under control, she flicked her hair over her shoulder, and pouted towards Rose.

"How do I look?"

Rose laughed, before she finished the drawing with a flourish, grinning towards Clara. She made a show of putting the biro on the table and flipped the notepad so that it was facing Clara.

"What do you think?"

Clara burst into laughter. The stick figure drawing with overly large, buggy eyes and flicked out lines as hair was completely ridiculous.

Clara stood up and walked over to Rose, kissing her softly. She let her tongue brush over Rose's bottom lip, pride surging at the small whimper that Rose made, and pulled back.

"No offence, but I think my students draw me better,"

Clara gave her another quick peck on the lips before taking her mug to the sink, rinsing it out and smiling stupidly at Rose as she went on about 'forgetting the best bits'.

She turned around and was met with a wolffish grin.

"Bet your students don't draw you like _this_ though," Rose said, turning the notepad around the reveal the stick drawing of Clara. And over her chest, an obscenely large pair of breasts.

Clara tried her best not to blush, but could feel her cheeks heating up the longer she looked at the drawing.

"You are filthy," Clara eventually said, pulling the pen out of Rose's hand as she passed the table and headed to her room, Rose calling out behind her.

"And you love it!"

Clara was lying on her bed, reading one of Rose's dodgy paperbacks. She could feel her eyes drifting shut when her door was flung open and Rose crawled into her bed and cuddled up next to her.

"What?" Clara asked briskly, eyeing Rose's grin skeptically.

"I finished your portrait," she said matter-of-factly, waving the folded up piece of paper in front of Clara's nose.

"Lemme see," Clara sighed, grabbing it out of Rose's hands and ignoring her filthy grin.

She unfolded the paper, revealing the dirty pen drawing of Clara...With an added yellow crayon blob placed over the drawings crotch.

Clara let out a strange, strangled noise, halfway between amusement and arousal.

"Mmmmm, knew you would like it," Rose mumbled into Clara's neck, kissing the skin there slowly.

"You're mind must be a filthy place," Clara admonished half-heartedly.

"An absolute sewer,"

Clara laughed, meeting Rose's lips in a surprisingly gentle kiss. Clara let her hands wander down Rose's body, groping at her thighs when Rose nipped at her bottom lip. She pulled away, and threaded her fingers through soft strands of blonde hair.

"You know that show where the kid draws, and his drawings come alive?"

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," Clara sighed into Rose's hair, smiling as she kissed everywhere her lips could reach.

"Well," Rose breathed, shifting over Clara's body and smiling down at her. "How about we bring that picture to life."


End file.
